godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Prohibition/@comment-194.83.77.2-20190211125402
13 years after the previous game, it’s 2007 and Wallace has become a full on addict to cheese and crackers. His addiction has made him unsuitable to lead Anti-Pesto. Because of this, Mr Krabs has stepped in and taken over. To add insult to injury, the entire Glasu supply is destroyed meaning Anti-Pesto will be earning no money. The masked robbers reveal themselves to be Kermit and his lieutenant Squidward who have been hired by someone only known as the Green One. Wallace decides to get help from his addiction with the help of Dr Freelander a minor character in the first game who was Shrek’s therapist. While Wallace gets help, Clank and Mrs Windago interview Leo Galente a high ranking member of Kermit’s Clique. He reveals that the Green One has hired an entire private army and a team of private detectives and researchers to help him develop a new version of Glasu to put Anti-Pesto out of business for good. Windago kills Leo who warns that he never worked for Kermit but rather for Frank Vinci head of the Vinci Crime Family. Meanwhile, Gromit narrowly escapes the claws of Dr Bizz a doctor on the payroll of Kermit who was ordered to kidnap Gromit and lure the heroes into a trap. One month later, nothing has turned up but Wallace has semi gotten over his addiction and has realised that someone in Anti-Pesto may be a rat like Shrek as Kermit’s Clique attack the house in disguise as federal agents. Wallace deduces that Freelander was the rat since he told him all his information over the past month. He attends a fake session with Freelander and when he reveals he was a rat. Wallace guns him down in broad daylight. With Freelander dead, Mr Krabs does some work with Professor Marcus an old friend of his who is an informant for Anti-Pesto. Marcus explains that Kermit and his men like Bruno Tattaglia and the Tattaliga Family in the second game are merely being backed up by the Green One as he has all the power. Marcus on Krabs’ orders murders Johnny Olive Oil and other key members of the Kermit Clique. Wallace is then attacked while shopping at Tesco’s by the Kermit Clique, he narrowly escapes and goes under the protection of new friend Don Tomasso and his friends Barack Obama and Bill Clinton. Tomasso turns out to be a great friend and helps them survive from Kermit’s constant attacks. Back with Kermit, he emails a video to Anti-Pesto explaining that he and Squidward are watching them and that the Green One has taken up an alliance with the Vinci Family. Their alliance will prevent Anti-Pesto from coming near especially since they murdered Leo who was Frank’s best friend leaving them with no leg to stand on. Kermit then drugs Gromit and takes him into his custody. He stages a fake peace with Wallace only to have the peace meeting ambushed by the feds. Afterwards, Gromit is saved and Tomasso reveals he got vengeance as he orders a hit on Kermit. He dispatches Obama, Clank, and Gromit all go to Kermit’s house where he commits suicide by jumping out the window after the trio completely wipe out his men. With Kermit dead, Squidward with backing from the Green One sends an army of federal agents led by Agent Andrew Milton to the gang’s house. They gun down the house which Tomasso saves them from and helps them relocate to Sicily. In Sicily, the gang reunite with Reverend Hedges who went there after the events of the previous game to escape the violence and celebrate the downfall of Mr Cretary and the defeat of the Ware-Duck. They spend the next five months working with Tomasso and Hedges to perform small bank jobs and hits to earn them the money to go to Los Santos where the Green One is hiding. Clank helps the local undertaker Bonsera do a dance off with Mario Head. Mario Head reveals that he is the true villain of this story and goes up into the sky. Mr Krabs and Obama attempt to catch Mario by using a hot air balloon but it fails miserably. In addition, Tomasso gets coughed on by Mario who had drunk a whole lot of Icee. Tomasso receives a call from his friend that George Bush Junior has been captured by the Hoodlums Gang who work for Frank. He saves George and then they return home. Meanwhile, Squidward and Milton have been searching West Wallaby and the whole of London for Anti-Pesto. They see no Pesto and realise they’ve gone into hiding. Marcus meanwhile does some work with Dr Robotnick and eventually robs a train for him with the help of George, Bill, Clank, Gromit, & Wallace. They retrieve the goods and use it buy a house in Rockford Hills. While in Los Santos, as soon as they reach the city they are attacked by agents led by Milton. They survive the attack and have two run ins with Milton following this, one is by the beach and the other is at the dance hall. Wallace and Clank meet someone they haven’t seen since the original game Captain Qwark. Qwark has become a struggling door to door salesman and street sweeper. He expresses in interest in assisting Anti-Pesto after revealing his sadness in his actions during the original. Qwark joins Anti-Pesto and tells Wallace to call for him when he needs something done. Tomasso has a bloody confrontation with Mario Head and barely escapes. When he reveals this to Mr Krabs he becomes angry as Mario Head stole his millionth dollar in the first game and since then he has sworn to chase Mario Head until he gets his millionth dollar back. Meanwhile, Mario Head has returned to Squidward’s hangout where he annoys the latter to get him a drink. Squidward gets him an icee but Mario has already gotten himself a soda. Wallace does some debt collections and various other jobs around the city and eventually gains info on a nightclub in Downtown Los Santos which the Vinci Family own. Wallace summons Qwark and tells him to make the Vinci Family think he wants to join them so he can be their boy on the inside. Qwark does some work with Frank Vinci’s new right hand man Pepe Costa and eventually is offered a job. Wallace robs a train station and is kidnapped by Frank Vinci and is taken to Textile City to meet with the Green One. He escapes the kidnapping and is chased down by Frank’s soldiers. He heads home and is shot down by two of Frank’s hitmen. The hitmen run away and Wallace collapses on his front door. With Wallace hospitalised from his injuries, Mr Krabs busy trying to find Mario Head, and Tomasso finding out about the Green One, Bill becomes acting boss of Anti-Pesto and orders a hit on Pepe. Clank carries out the hit by throwing Pepe into a furnace at the Vinci Family’s Cremation Parlour. Bill uses Pepe’s death as a warning to the Vinci’s that they’re coming after them. Mr Krabs is still tracking Mario Head and goes from the snowy mountains of North Yankton to the hustling desert of Sandy Shores. Tomasso and Obama spy on Frank on Bill’s orders and discover he is preparing to go to war. Frank shoots Tomasso hat off knocking him out. He has Tomasso kidnapped and reveals that the Green One wants him and his friends dead. Tomasso doesn’t care and manages to escape and shoots his way out of the construction site he was being held at. Two months go by, and the war has claimed the lives of many of Anti-Pesto’s finest including Mrs Windago who was gunned down in her own garden by Frank’s men. Qwark meanwhile is still working for Frank as a mole for Anti-Pesto and manages to destroy Frank’s extortion and auto theft rackets by hand. Qwark is then nearly killed by the Vinci’s but manages to escape and warns the gang. Mario Head again asks Squidward for a drink but he refuses. To get revenge, Mario Head eats Squidward killing him instantly. After attending a meeting with the Green One, Frank & Mario Head go to Los Santos Customs and design a car made entirely of cheese to lure out Wallace. Their plan is thwarted by Obama & Clank who are visiting Wallace at the hospital. Wallace finally returns home but it still bed ridden and instructs the gang to call Mr Krabs. They fail in calling him and think he has gone on the run. Meanwhile, Mr Krabs ends up at the Dragon Realms where after a heated dance-off, he manages to convince Spyro to help him find Mario Head. They take the express and end up at Avalor but the Professor refuses to help them unless they pay him £50,000 plus interest. Meanwhile, Mr Dorchester an up and coming member of Anti-Pesto has been doing some research into Frank Vinci’s construction businesses, and discovers that he is being financially backed by the Green One. He eventually beats up Frank in broad daylight outside his nightclub in Los Santos. He warns Frank that if the war continues he will kill him. A few days later, Frank sends the bullet proof vest of Rasick another member of Anti-Pesto with fish on top of it. This informs Dorchester that Rasick sleeps with the fishes. He plans vengeance and heads to Frank’s nightclub to get revenge. He finds the door locked and is then gunned down by several Tommy gun wielding hitmen effectively killing him. Heartbroken over Dorchester & Windago’s deaths, Wallace rises from his sick bed and arranges a meeting with the Vinci Family where he promises to surrender as long as Anti-Pesto suffers no further attacks. Frank still recovering from Dorchester’s assault brings in the Green One who reveals himself to be none other than Shrek who used a decoy to fake his death. Meanwhile, Bill & Obama are failing to contact Mr Krabs and deduce that he either died or went on the run to Colombia. They go to Colombia and do some work with the local Cartel. After deciding Los Santos is too dangerous for his gang, Wallace decides to move them and himself to Colombia with Bill & Obama. Wallace also explains that at the meeting Rasick was in attendance and actually set up Dorchester to be killed by making him believe he was killed at the hands of the Vinci Family. In Colombia, the whole gang including Qwark and Tomasso take part in a large bank heist which goes badly wrong and results in the capture of George by Agent Milton and his men who were sent to Colombia to get revenge. Gromit & Clank become convinced that since Milton and the feds showed up the minute they arrived someone in Anti-Pesto is a snitch. Wallace believes Mr Krabs to be the traitor since he has not been seen for several months while Clank believes Qwark was the traitor and has returned to his old ways. Meanwhile, Frank & Mario Head along with their men are working on constructing a robot for Shrek called the Dominator. Frank urges Shrek to let Anti-Pesto go as Milton is taking care of it. Shrek doesn’t listen and instead sends Milton and Mario Head to deal with Anti-Pesto once and for all. Mr Krabs & Spyro pay the professor who opens up the portal and he decides to accompany them too. At a meeting, Wallace and Anti-Pesto are forced to flee into the mountains after being chased by the Pinkerton’s and Mario Head. They arrive at a wooden shack and decide to lie low for the time being. They rob a train and steal some railway bonds that the Vinci Family were planning to steal. Back with the villains, the robot is still under construction by the Minions who have joined Frank and Shrek for some reason. Frank learns that the robot is finished and he and Shrek along with Mario Head get on their airship to attend. While flying, their airship crashes into a tower and they end up landing in Shell City. Their minions who are the penguins from Madagascar agree to work on repairing the robot. Frank says that they must reach the airship and quickly before it sails. David Hasselhoff approaches them but is then run over by a train which makes Shrek suggest they take the express. After a long level, the trio finally arrive at the airship and it makes its way towards the robot. Anti-Pesto finally builds up enough money to leave the summit and they head towards New Bordeaux where they work for mob boss Lincoln Clay and his right-hand man Vittorio Scaletta. They are then instructed to perform a hit on one of Lincoln’s Caporegimes Thomas Burke. They are unable to perform the hit and let Burke join them in taking down Frank and Shrek. Burke suggests they start taking out Lincoln’s rackets. They do so and Lincoln then betrays them by knocking them all out with help of Vito and two other Caporegimes Ritchie Doucet and Chairman Drek. While all of this happens, Mr Krabs & Spyro are still tracking Mario Head and search the ice caverns and discover that he is in Empire Bay. They transport to Empire Bay after paying Moneybags 5000 gems, and end up searching the docks where they meet Derek Pappalardo. Derek is Vinci’s Caporegime and he hires Mr Krabs and Spyro to work for him in exchange for not revealing their presence to Frank. Meanwhile still, Frank is confronted by Shrek who is furious that Wallace is still not dead and that Lincoln is on their payroll whom he doesn’t trust at all. Frank doesn’t listen and instead reveals he got some extra help to build the robot including Vito, Moneybags, Von Clutch, and Professor Crabblesnitch. Back in NB, the gang are still working for Burke and his other men when Professor Marcus arrives. He explains he was looking all over West Wallaby Street for them but found out they were here. Wallace instructs Marcus to kill Ritchie Doucet after the gang were able to successfully steal his rackets making Lincoln put him in hiding at the Baron Saturdays Amusement Park. Marcus kills all of Ritchie’s men and hangs Ritchie to the Ferris wheel killing him. Meanwhile, Tomaso and Gromit deal with Chairman Drek by throwing him towards the sun supposedly killing him. He survives and later returns in part five. With Doucet and Drek taken care of, the gang take the fight directly towards Lincoln and discover he is hiding at his mansion in Sin Claire Parich. At Parich, Gromit and Marcus along with Tomasso and George are all arrested by a spicy police chief named Slim Beaumont which Tomasso comments on being a terrible name. He has the group locked up in a prison but Wallace uses the last of their money from the train heist to have them all released. Shortly after leaving prison, Tomasso falls ill and finds out he has tuberculous which he contracted when Mario Head coughed on him earlier in the game. Beaumont looks for them and is lured into a trap where he is savagely/brutally hacked into pieces by angry members of Anti-Pesto including Wallace. Back in Empire Bay, Mr Krabs & Spyro reunite with the Professor who appartantly went straight to Empire Bay when they got into the portal. Then Hunter emerges and makes the trio do a very meaningless skateboarding task to gain information on Mario Head’s whereabouts. After completing the task, Hunter explains he doesn’t really know where Mario Head is, and Mr Krabs kills him with his flamethrower. Qwark then emerges and is overjoyed to see that Mr Krabs survived. After a brief rant, where Mr Krabs thought Qwark was planning to kill him again the two reconcile. Shrek and Frank confront the gang at the Benning Manor where they once again fail in killing them. Shrek tired of waiting fires Milton and the Pinkerton’s. He demands Lincoln deal with them or else. The gang effectively avoid an arson attack on the Manor by Lincoln and his men to avenge Doucet & Drek. They finally kill Lincoln by putting a bomb in his car. With Lincoln out of the way, Anti-Pesto take over all of his businesses and become the most powerful gang in the city. Wallace learns that it was Lincoln’s men who gunned down Mrs Windago and Mr Dorchester. They continue working in NB but sadly Tomasso’s condition becomes worse and worse, and he becomes further ill and disillusioned with Anti-Pesto and Wallace’s motives. Wallace has a meeting with Gromit in their new mansion’s garden, where Wallace explains that someone within the gang will turn out to be a traitor like Mr Cretary and Shrek in the last game. Back with Frank whom gets betrayed by Shrek as he takes over the operation. The robot has also finished construction. Meanwhile, Mr Krabs is still hunting Mario Head down and the Professor reveals he and Spyro need five heart coins. They discover the first in Sicily, the second in London, and the third at Bruno Tattaglia’s old nightclub which now belongs to Anti-Pesto. The other two are found in California and Birmingham respectively. The professor finally lets them go but then reveals another locked door, and demands 5 more heart coins. Krabs murders the professor and makes Spyro go in first. Spyro searches the area but finds nothing, and is then gunned down by Shrek’s men killing him. Mr Krabs discovers Spyro’s body and swears vengeance against Mario Head. Shrek meanwhile has a heart to heart with Frank and decides to let him go but comes to regret his decision as Frank knocks him out taken over the operation once again. Aku Aku warns Anti-Pesto about Mario Head as he is a far more dangerous enemy than Frank Vinci and Shrek. Matthew and Turban Beardie are talking about Mario Head and Mr Krabs emerges to remind Matthew of his millionth dollar and the events of the previous two games. Krabs instructs TB to take him to the robot on his flying carpet. Tomasso’s loyalty to Anti-Pesto is reignited when Wallace helps him rescue George from the ice caverns. Tomasso explains his illness to Wallace who is very sad to learn about it. Upon arriving home at their mansion they find it burnt to the ground by Frank’s men. The gang then transport to the robot using Qwark’s new transportation device he advertised on the TV only moments ago/prior. On the robot, Mr Krabs and Mario Head fight and despite being quite the fighter Mario Head is defeated, and Mr Krabs comes out on top. Mr Krabs then tells Mario to pay up, but Mario is confused. Krabs reminds him of his millionth dollar fiasco, and Mario explains that he spent it on a soda. Krabs cries and Mario gives him an ordinary dollar. Realising he now has a new millionth dollar, decides to make things up with Mario and the two become best friends. Their happiness is short lived as Mr Krabs is killed by Frank and his laser gun. Frank’s men including Shrek turn on him. Mario Head also turns on him for killing Mr Krabs. Gromit gets his hands or paws on the laser gun and shoots the self-destruct system which makes the robot crash back into West Wallaby Street. Frank then gives chase to Anti-Pesto as they make their way into the woods. Along with Frank, the Pinkerton’s and Milton are also chasing them down. They eventually reach the Mountains of No Return, and Tomasso can choose to help Anti-Pesto or make his own fate. If he helps Anti-Pesto, he helps them up the mountains, and tells them to run as he’ll only slow them down because of his illness. Anti-Pesto flee and Tomasso has an epic fight with Frank but loses because of his tuberculous. Shrek then confronts him as he is about to get Frank’s laser gun, and realising he should never have trusted Frank decides to leave without saying a word. Depending on the player’s honour level, Tomasso will either be shot by Frank and his laser gun or will be left to succumb to his tuberculous. Alternatively, if Tomasso leaves to make his own fate he will return to the gang’s old house and attempt to take the gang’s funds for himself. Frank will then confront him and just like the other ending Shrek will intervene, and then leave. Depending on the player’s honour level, Tomasso will either be stabbed repeatedly by Frank or be left to die from his tuberculous. Which ever ending the player picks, Wallace & Gromit will make their way to Frank’s new hangout in the snowy alps. Frank will then corner them before being shot by Shrek who has his laser gun effectively killing him. Wallace and Shrek reconcile, and Mario Head emerges asking if anyone wants an icee. To which Wallace replies with, “sounds jammy lad!” Five months later at their old house, Wallace & Gromit are seen drinking a cup of icee and eating cheese and crackers. They explain they buried Mr Krabs, and that they let Shrek and Mario Head go into exile. Back in his swamp, Shrek and Mario are having a nice hot cup of icee with Frank’s head mounted on their wall. They are also appartantly eating Mr Krabs. The game then shows Wallace who winks at the screen setting up the possibility of another sequel. Sequel: This game was followed up by Reignited (Glasu) set 8 years after this game and despite dying in this game, Mr Krabs does appear in the game but as a ghost. Sequel 2: Another sequel and the final game was entitled Red Dead Glasu which is set in 2031. This game was well received by critics with many praising its story and bringing back the interaction system from the original game which the second game omitted. While others criticised it for its ending and not as many surprises as the second game even with Shrek returning. Comment from Micah Bell from Valentine This game offends me and stuff. I told Mr Milton about this lewdness occurring especially that death scene in mission 61 ½. I died Comment from Big ol’ Shaq from New Yowk This game is a solid 6/10 Nothing more I didn’t enjoy it. Shrek is a main character in the Glasu franchise serving as one of the main protagonists of Glasu, a main character later turned in Grand Theft Glasu, and served as one of the three main antagonists of Death to Glasu.